HOF HOP AND HOBT
by sibuna2000
Summary: No summary at all it explains in the story!:)))


House of Fight House of Problems House of boyfriend troubles

"Hey Katie!" I exclaimed waving to my best friend.

"Hi!" She said solemnly, like she doesn't care. I narrowed my eyes as I saw her turn around back to her boyfriend, Sam. I rolled my eyes and just looked around the lunchroom. Katie turned around and was quiet until we got called to lunch. My other friends got up and walked where the lunch line is. I waited for Katie and then followed her. Something is really off about her these six months I have been friends' with her. I feel like we've been distant or growing apart. She started a conversation with Julie and Macy, excluding me from the conversation. Now I'm getting mad. What have I done to her? We were really close and now all she is ignoring me. I probably thought too long when someone called my name.

"Jasmine you coming?" Someone asked. I looked up to see that Katie was that someone.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm coming." I hesitated. I walked where she was and saw her staring at me confused.

"Jasmine, why weren't you moving up when we moved up?" She asked. Why did she ask me that? I can't just say 'Oh because I was thinking how rude and how you were ignoring me and we are distant around each lately and we haven't been hanging out for a long time.' And you know what I mean. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a hand snapping their fingers.

"Earth to Jasmine? Hello?" Katie said.

"Oh um sorry?" It came out as a question. Gosh, I got to stop zoning out or she'll know something up.

"Okay Jasmine, now I know something is up." She said with curious eyes. Dang it, I got caught.

"Fine you got me." I finally admitted it. When she didn't say anything I knew it was time to tell her why I am acting weird.

"I need to talk to you." I said. My friends looked at me waiting for me to say something. I rolled my eyes.

"Alone!" I exclaimed. We walked in the bathroom.

"Now spill!" She exclaimed which unexpectedly startled me. Know wonder it startled me. I didn't know I was shaking that much.

"Okay so the last seven months has been rough." I started to say.

"Uh huh?" She said with confused look in her eyes.

"And I feel like we've been distant around each other and when you became friends with Julie and Macy, they became your new best friends. You've been ignoring me and excluding this whole six months and I feel like we aren't as close as we were before." I said as a tear slowly escaped my eye. Katie stared at me like I had four heads.

"Jasmine, I can't believe you're saying this." Katie said. Another tear dropped.

"What are you saying?" I asked and wished I haven't.

"I need you to leave me alone." She said and walked out. I slammed the bathroom door and cried. Why do I deserve this? It's all too much. I barely have any friends and I stink at every subject. My mom yells at me and my dad accuses me. My brother, he annoys me. GOSH, my life is a mess. I probable stayed in here too long when I heard my door banging. I looked through the crack and saw Katie standing there. My stomach churned as I unlatch the door and pushed it open.

"Hi." I croaked staring down at the floor suddenly interested in my UGGS.

"Jasmine, you need to eat. Go!" She ordered and ushered me out the bathroom. I quickly walked back to the table and started eat my lunch little by little. I put my tray in the cleaning area and went back to the table. I kept my head down to avoid stares. When they called us to get to 5th period, I silently cheered as I walked to my locker until I felt somebody pull my wrist. It was Katie. I mentally cursed myself for putting myself into this situation.

"Jasmine you have been ignoring me all lunch time and now." Katie said.

"You said to leave you alone and I did. You know you got to stop blaming me for everything I do." I confessed.

"I do not. Jasmine, I'm your best friend, why would I blame you for anything." Katie said.

"If you were my 'best' friend then you would have been understanding." I said emphasizing on the best. I stormed away and tried to choke back the tears. I turned around to see Katie still standing there in disbelief. I went to my locker and pulled out my stuff for my next class. I opened Mrs. Moon's classroom door. She called me over.

"Jasmine, I forgot to give this to you." Mrs. Moon said and handed me a big yellow envelope that is address to me.

_Eric Sweet_

_1980 Frobisher Academy Stamp_

_Liverpool, England, 16789_

_Jasmine Williams_

_1601 Granite Talley Middle School_

_Granite Talley, PA, 19161_

I looked at it in shock. This is the top five boarding schools. I opened it and read what was written.

_Dear Miss Williams,_

_I am informing you that you been accepted by scholarship to Frobisher Academy please fill out this form and return it to me on your first day which is next week 1/9/14. Your house with be the HOUSE OF ANUBIS. Your caretaker will be Victor Rodenmaar Junior and you rhouse mother is Trudy Rehman. Your roommate is Katie Lacy. I look forwarding to seeing you this year,_

_The principal of Frobisher Academy,_

_Eric Sweet_

_Eric Sweet_

I'm with Katie. This isn't good. I filled out the form.

_Name: Jasmine Williams  
Birth: February 23 2000  
Guardian: Juliet and Robert Williams Cell/Home: 215-678-9078 & 610-456-8776 Medical: NONE  
Teacher: Moon  
Age: 13  
Email: _

I was done filling out the form and did my signature.

_Jasmine Williams_

I gave it to Mrs. Moon and thanked her. I wonder what will happen when I shared a room with Katie.

**3 weeks later…**

"JASMINE, I HATE YOU!" Katie yelled.

"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" I asked.

"YOU HATE ME." She yelled.

"I could never hate you." I said calming myself down.

"Then why did you say it?" She asked.

"I was mad and upset. I was so mad that I screamed and it spit out." I said and sat on the bed.

"I-I'm sorry." Katie said.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted and I should have just told you." I said.

"No you did, but I told you to leave me alone and I walked out on you. I'm sorry." She said.

"Hug?" She asked. I smiled and hugged back.

"Finally!" Somebody groaned behind us. It was Jerome, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Amber, and the others cheering. We made them as family and they were supportive and helped us out. We love them as much as we love each other friends. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Amber, Katie, and I made a club called Sibuna we are solving a mystery right now, but I guess Katie and I won't be fighting and harm the others. There should be no more drama because I am sick of all the drama and I really just want to kick myself in so many ways. Trudy made her famous pasta and of course, Alfie and Jerome the two pranksters, made a hug mess when they throwing food at each other and also Victor yelled at them making them cleaning the toilet bowls. I sat in the common room and started to talk to Katie. I got change out of my pasta stained shirt and pants and put on a T-shirt that has Anubis on and some dark was skinny jeans. I went back downstairs and talked a little more with Nina about the cup.

"Nina, thanks for helping us out with our problem." I said and Katie nodded.

"No problem." She said and turned around and stared at Fabian. Katie and I looked at each other and silently chuckled. We grabbed Nina and dragged her upstairs.

"Time to get YOU dolled up for Fabes." We said and her eyes widened.

"NOOOOO!" She yelled and that's when Nina started looking as beautiful as ever. We straightened her hair and then did a natural make up look. We painted bother toenails and nails gold. We made her put on some light wash skinny jeans and a gold tank top with sparkles on the top. We made her look in front of the mirror.

"I actually look okay." She said. She made her way to Fabian and he started drooling. I silently laughed.

"H-Hey N-Nina." He stuttered.

"STUTTER RUTTER!" Katie yelled. Fabian's face reddened. I nudged her and whispered, "Cut it out." She muttered a sorry.

**_DING DONG_**

I walked where the door is and opened it.

"Sam?" I questioned.

"Hey Jasmine " he said and pushed me out of the way. He walked in the commons room and Katie yelled, " SAM WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE."

"To see you." He said.

"Awww!" Amber squealed.

"Samtie forver." She shouted.

"haha." He laughed and rolled his eyes. I left the couple alone and went upstairs. I saw Victor talking to Mr. Sweet and Eddie? I put my ear to the door and listened.

"Edison!" Victor said.

"EDDIE! MY NAME IS EDDIE!" He shouted.

"Just shut up!" Eric said. RUDE MUCH!

"Dad how can you say that. I thought you want ME YOUR SON to get closer to you." He snorted.

"Edis-" He started to sat but I can tell Eddie gave him the death glare.

"Eddie, Patricia left." He said. Patricia left. I went to grab Nina.

"Fabian did it." She said.

"Great but that is not important. Patricia left." I blurted.

"SHE WHAT!" She yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" I said and covered her mouth.

"Don't cause a scene." I said.

"Mhhhhmmm mmm MMMMM mMMMMMM." She muffled through my hand.

"What?" I asked and realized I still had my hand covering her mouth.

"Oops sorry!" I said and smirked. She glared at me and I knew it was time to run and I ran and she chased after me. I hid behind the couch and smiled. I felt a cool breeze coming my way and saw Nina smiling at me with an evil smile.

"Found ya." She said. I screamed. She started rolling on the floor laughing her head off. I rolled my eyes and tackled her. She tried biting me but somebody told us to stop.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE." Victor screamed.

"We were playing around." I said.

"DON'T AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS." He yelled.

"NOW!" He yelled and walked out. We walked back to out rooms and sighed.

"Hey Katie." I said.  
"Hey Jas." she said. I looked at her.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"Nothin." I said and smirked. She playfully punched me and began listening music again. I checked my iPhone and saw that  
Nate texted me.

_Hey Jasmine, I really miss you. Call me soon and tell Nina I said hi._

_-Nate_

I texted:

_Okay bye ily_

_-Jas_

He texted back:

_K ily2._

I texted:  
:)

We ended our texting thing when I heard yelling downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw Nina and Fabian fighting.

"How could you?" Nina exclaimed.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Fabian cheated on me with Joy." She said. I slapped Fabian.  
"Nina really liked you how can you do that to her?" I asked. He pushed me down to the floor and I banged my head on the floor before everything went black.

I opened my eyes seeing that I'm in a white room. I can barely hear anybody talking but only muffles.  
"THE GIRL'S AWAKE!" They yelled and ran over me.  
"Hun? Can you hear me?" She asked. I felt drowsy.  
"She is still drowsy she will returning her normal state by tomorrow."

**3 days later...**

WELCOME HOME that was what the banner said.  
"Jasmine I'm so sorry! I was mad." Fabian said.  
"It's fine Fabes but don't ever pull a stunt like that ever again." I said,  
"Will do!" He said. I laughed. Trudy came out and hugged me.  
"Who wants cake?" She asked.  
"ME!"

So I random story. The beginning is pretty much my life right now I'm having pro blames but the rest may be confusing it's the longest yet. So the rest of the story is made up. Bye

-J


End file.
